


All is calm, all is bright

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtubs, Christmas Lights, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: In the silence, held tight in his brothers arms, surrounded by candles and Christmas lights Sam finally lets himself cry. For his mother, and his son, and the friend who’s blood he had to spill.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	All is calm, all is bright

Dean knows how much Sam is struggling with everything that has happened in the past couple of months, losing their mom and their son, finding out Chuck has been behind everything and having him blow hell wide open; it’s put a weight on them and is causing a noticeable strain in their relationship. Losing Rowena just made things worst. Sam doesn’t smile, he rarely sleeps, his eyes are filled with guilt, it kills Dean seeing his brother this way knowing there’s nothing he can do to fix it. 

Physical demons he can hunt, he can stab and kill but the demons in Sam’s head…..those he doesn’t know how to fight. But he can try to make things better for his brother, he can offer comfort and support, and try to fix the divide that keeps growing bigger and bigger everyday between them. 

Their tub is filled with warm water and the peppermint scent of the bath salts he used fills the room. The only source of light are the candles he’s placed around the room, and the strings of Christmas lights he’s placed on the floor around the tub. 

He hopes Sam understands what he’s trying to do, hopes he won’t have to answer any questions or explain his actions- he’s never been good with his words. 

Sam is understandably confused when he guides him into the candlelit room but he asks no questions letting Dean quietly undress him and lead him into the tub. He lets Dean wash him as when he was a child, leans into his touch when he washes his hair, and only speaks when Dean makes to leave the room. 

“Join me” he requests timidly, holding on to his big brothers hand. 

In the silence, held tight in his brothers arms, surrounded by candles and Christmas lights Sam finally lets himself cry. For his mother, and his son, and the friend who’s blood he had to spill.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a romantic piece then turned into this angsty piece. Title from Silent Night. 
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr @canonicallysoulmates


End file.
